Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure release structure for a vehicle installed battery pack which is installed in an electric vehicle as a source of propulsive power for the vehicle.
Background Information
Vehicle installed battery packs in which the opening of a case member is covered with a cover member, a sealing member is interposed between the case member and the cover member, and a case chamber is hermetically sealed are known in the prior art (e.g., refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-232330).